halo alternate happenings
by defendor12
Summary: an alternate story that takes place just after the covenant glassed reach.what if the unsc had a secret defense fleet of new and advanced unsc ships incase reach fell?what if another spartan 2 was still alive and had trained spartans threes to serve with the new fleet?.well read to find out. this is my first fic so be kind
1. Chapter 1

U. N. S .C 23/5/2554

**0000 Hours, September 2, 2552 (Military Calendar) / narrow-band point-to-point transmission:**

**Origin:UNSC HQ EARTH Section Three. Sent via Omega secure antenna array, to** **Admiral Jonathan delios carver commander of the UNSC 3rd star ship war fleet captain of the light destroyer earth's guardian en route to confront the covenant.**

**Eridani System, enroute to Reach**

**PLNB**_**Priority **_**Transmission X4087R-dX**

**Encryption Code: OMEGA**

**Public Key:** N/A

**From:** CODENAME: digger

**To:** CODENAME: delios

**Subject: mission directive and details**

**Classification:** EYES ONLY TOP SECRET (SECTION III X-RAY DIRECTIVE)

/file extraction-reconstitution complete/

/start file/

Vice admiral the covenant has glassed reach iam reassigning you from patrolling earth to lead a frontal assault against the covenant fleet headed toward earth. You are the first line of defence against the covenant incursion if you fail they will have a direct shot at earth. Orbital defences are being powered up and all warships have been recalled to regroup in earth orbit in case you fail. We have sent you some of the newest of most advanced unsc ships and technology including the ships with new shield technology and engines and weapons adapted from partially destroyed covenant ships. Level 2 shields are equivalent to the shields on a covenant corvette. This is new technology developed by the office of naval intelligence use them well god speed and good luck admiral.

**Unsc 3****rd**** star ship war fleet (commander vice admiral carver) this fleet is filled by 12 UNSC warships.**

Hycalon class cruiser sword of light. 1.2 km long to 800m across equipped with 234 anti missile rail guns 57 missile launchers and 1 light anti warship Mac gun a level 3 shield and 450 personnel.2 pelicans equipped with two anti missile cannons each fits a maximum of 45 personnel. And 3 light sabres equipped with 5 anti missile cannons and 3 missile launchers maximum of 4 personnel can be piloted by one. Ship has a contingent of 25 marines and 7 odst with four warthogs 2 falcons 1 scorpion and 25 hev.

Light battle ship creation 1.2km long to 800m across equipped with 300 anti missile rail guns 57

Missile launchers and 1 light anti warship Mac gun Level 3 shield and 589personnel. 3 pelicans equipped with two anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield and fit a maximum of 45 personnel. And 3 light sabers equipped with 5 anti missile cannons and 3 missile launchers and level two shields maximum of 4 personnel can be piloted by one...ship has a contingent of 23 marines and 9 odst with 2 warthogs 2 falcons 2 scorpions and 9 hev.

Battle ship delios 2..3km long to 1km across equipped with 322 anti missile rail guns 85 missile launchers and 3 light antiwar ship Mac guns level 4sheilds and 812 personnel .4 pelicans equipped with 4 anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield and fits a maximum of 56 personnel.. And 7 light sabers equipped with11 anti missile cannons and 6 missile launchers and level two shields maximum of 4 personnel can be piloted by one. Ship has a contingent of 37 marines 18 odst with 7 warthogs 5 falcons 4 scorpions and 18 hev.

Heavy battle ship carver 4km long to 2.4 across equipped with 145 shield piercing rail guns 100 dual missile launchers and 22 anti warship Mac guns. Level 5 shields and 1012 personnel .9 pelicans equipped with 10anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield and fits a maximum of 70personel.. And12 sabers equipped with17 anti missile cannons and 12missile launchers and level two shields maximum of 4 personnel can be piloted by one. ship has a contingent of 48 marines 24 odst with 11 warthogs 8 falcons 7 scorpions and 24 hev.

.

Heavy battle ship omega 4km long to 2.4 across equipped with 145 shield piercing rail guns 100 dual missile launchers and 22 anti warship Mac guns level 5 shields and 1023 personnel. 9pelicans ships equipped with 10anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield and fits a maximum of 70personel.. And12 sabers equipped with17 anti missile cannons and 12missile launchers and level two shields maximum of 4 personnel can be piloted by one. ship has a contingent of 59 marines 34 odst with 19 warthogs 12 falcons 9 scorpions and 34 hev.

War ship epsilon 6.3km long to 4km across equipped with 500 shield piercing rail guns.280 4 shot missile launchers 58 anti warship Mac guns 1 light anti capitol ship Mac gun. level 6 shields and 3000 personel.53 pelicans equipped with 22 anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield fits a maximum of 100 40 sabers equipped with 40 anti missile cannons 30 missile launchers and level two shields fits a max of four and can be piloted by one. Ship has a contingent of 68 marines 40 odst with 24 warthogs 20 falcons 13 scorpions and 40 hev.

.

War ship orlando 6.3km long to 4km across equipped with 500 shield piercing rail guns.280 4 shot missile launchers 58 anti warship Mac guns 1 light anti capitol ship Mac gun. level 6 shields and 2670 personel.53 pelicans equipped with 22 anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield fits a maximum of 100 40 sabers equipped with 40 anti missile cannons 30 missile launchers and level two shields fits a max of four and can be piloted by one. Ship has a contingent of 72 marines 43 odst with 30 warthogs 26 falcons 19 scorpions and 43 hev.

.

Heavy warship Saturn 8km long to 5km across equipped with 140 heavy shield and hull penetrating rail guns 400 4 shot missile launchers 90heavy anti warship Mac guns and 3 anti capitol ship Mac guns. level 7 shields 4800 personnel .pelicans equipped with 40 anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield fits a maximum of 130 67sabers equipped with 56 anti missile cannons 78 missile launchers and level two shields fits a max of four and can be piloted by one.88 marines 45 odst with 33 warthogs and 29 falcons 4 heavy scorpions and 45 hev.

.

Heavy warship .pillar of autumn 9.5 KM long to 5km across equipped with 140 heavy shield and hull penetrating rail guns 400 4 shot missile launchers 90 heavy anti warship Mac guns and 3 anti capitol ship Mac guns. level 7 shields 5012 personnel .100 pelicans equipped with 40 anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield fits a maximum of 130 67sabers equipped with 56 anti missile cannons 78 missile launchers and level two shields fits a max of four and can be piloted by one. Has a contingent of 95 marines 46 odst with 40 warthogs and 34 falcons and 7 heavy scorpions and 46 hev.

Light destroyer earths guardian. Fleets flag ship 11 km long 6km across equipped with 400 heavy shield and hull penetrating rail guns 400 6shot missile launchers 200 heavy anti warship Mac guns and 30 anti capitol ship Mac guns. level 8 shields 9000personel .312 pelicans transport ships equipped with70 anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield fits a maximum of 150 82sabers equipped with 90 anti missile cannons 112 missile launchers and level two shields fits a max of four and can be piloted by one. Have a contingent of 111 marines 50 odst with 56 warthogs and 40 falcons and 11 heavy scorpions 50 hev and one 4 man team of the new Spartan soldiers.

Destroyer eliminator 18km across 7.4km across equipped with 400 heavy shield and hull destroying rail guns 600 6shot missile launchers 500 heavy anti warship Mac guns and 60 anti capitol ship Mac guns. Level 9 shields 11300personel light anti super carrier Mac cannon..513 pelicans equipped with100 anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield fits a maximum of 200 130 sabers equipped with 120 anti missile cannons 200 missile launchers and level two shields fits a max of four and can be piloted by one. has a contingent of 123 marines 50 odst with 60 warthogs and 50 falcons and 23 heavy scorpions and two 3 man Spartan teams.

Super heavy destroyer decimator 30km long and 13km across equipped with 1024 heavy shield and hull destroying rail guns 900 10shot missile launchers 500 superheavy anti warship Mac guns and 200 heavy anti capitol ship Mac guns. Level 11 shields 22000personel heavy anti super carrier Mac cannon..700 pelicans equipped with221 anti missile cannons each and a level 1 shield fits a maximum of300 200 sabers equipped with 300 anti missile cannons 500 missile launchers and level two shields fits a max of four and can be piloted by one. has a contingent of 250 marines 50 odst with 80 warthogs and 66 falcons and 44 heavy scorpions and three 4 man Spartan teams.

;

Captain Samantha carver sighed her first mission as commander of the sword of light and it was a near suicide mission. She had just turned 32 and was promoted to the rank of captain six days ago she had a feeling that it was because her farther pulled some strings. Her father is 57 year old vice admiral Jonathan delios carver and he is the unscs most respected officer having been in the unsc for forty years. she stood up from her chair in her quarters and made her way to the sword of lights bridge as she walked she fought of the capability of her ship compared to the others in the fleet. the sword of light is a retrofitted hycalon class cruiser and while she loved her ship Samantha doubted very much that it could match the firepower of a few covenant cruisers even with the advancements but she was optimistic her ship might be the runt of the fleet but it made up with it because it was more manuverable than the larger ships. she strolled onto the bridge and saw that the executive officer was not on duty she walked up to the command chair and watched as the officer of the watch lt Michael peaks saluted her and said "captain has the bridge" and stepped down Samantha smiled at him and returned the salute she sat down and watched the screen and said "lt status report" "mam the sword is at full mission readiness the new shields are charged an offline and the weapons systems are warmed prepared to be brought online we are currently 10 minutes away from rendezvous with the fleet mam" "thank you lt patch me through to the earths guardian" "'yes mam'' the lt barked haling the fleets flagship ''your on captain" informed the lt with a nod to him she picked up a head set.' this is captain carver of the unsc warship sword of light to the warship earths guardian please come in'' she asked the response came less than 10 seconds later."' this is commander black first officer of the earths guardian go ahead captain"'''were on approach to the fleet commander eta is 7 minutes is all the other ships their.'' ''yes captain you're the last as soon as you take postion we will leave have your first officer follow usandmatch our speed the admiral wants all captains in his ready room in 10 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**0000 Hours, September 2, 2552 (Military Calendar) EPSILON ENRIDANI SYSTEM IN FORMATION WITH UNSC 3****RD**** STARSHIP WAR FLEET EXACT LOCATION CLASSIFIED. **

**UNSC EARTHS GUARDIAN **

Commander james Black cut off the transmission to the sword of light letting out a deep breath and leaned back in the command chair of the earth's guardian running a pale withered hand through his thinning hair. He looked out the view port as he pondered the sanity of unsc command. the ageing commander was born on earth and joined the fight against the covenant when he was 19 and being just north of 40 he was quite happy with his life of running drills with new unsc technology and he actually and enjoyed his time as a desk officer but with the fall of reach he was assigned as the executive officer of the unsc earths guardian.

This fleet was designed specifically for repelling the covenant threat and had the technology and weapons to back up that claim. Even so the commander was utterly appalled when he was told he was assigned to a fleet assaulting the covenant! In his early enlisted days onboard a unsc frigate he had seen the destructive capability of covenant ships and was rightly worried to put it lightly although he himself had overseen the build and retrofit of the unsc ships and was astounded with the result

The new ships were humongous it took almost all of the office of naval intelligence funds and connections to make it happen. Experts and labourers from every colony were called into assist rumour is the chief of naval intelligence herself had ordered the massive effort. just the size of the ships were enough to deter most engineers the ships easily outsized even the marathon class cruiser even the old Hycalon class ships size was extended. Even new external weapon systems were built to combat the covenant.

Even with these advancements the commander was not longing for the upcoming battle. Black took in a shaky breathe as he surveyed the bridge crew 3 officers were on duty. Turning to glance at him with a weary glance was the young ensign Jackson shawl the 23 year old was still green to the bone but still a useable weapons officer. To his left was lt

Augustus sivel the 32 year old was a good friend and a great communications officer even though he could be a tad wistful sometimes. The last member of the sombre bunch was lt sierra Maxwell .the 21 year old had come highly recommended and the admiral had been eager to get a good navigation officer.

Speaking of the admiral, the seasoned officer strolled into the bridge spotting black in the command chair he marched over. Black jumped up and flashed a smart salute the admiral sat down in the chair and declared "at ease report".

"sir" black said "the last ship just joined the fleet we are ready to deploy" excellent" stated the admiral "Lt sivel inform unsc command that we are proceeding with the mission" yes sir" the lt replied proceeding to do so.

"Sir" sivel said after a few moments "all the captains have come aboard and are waiting for you in your ready room"

"Good" stated the admiral "signal all the ships first officers to put their crews in cryo and get under way in standard formation around us, prepare the fleet for slip space jump. lt maxwell takes us into slip space for predetermined coordinates at maximum speed on a randomised vector in accordance with Cole protocol"

"Aye" sir she replies after the ship enters slip space the admiral orders the remaining crew to enter cryo

And proceeds to his ready room to brief the captains on their objectives.

**EPSILON ENRIDANI SYSTEM IN FORMATION WITH UNSC 3****RD**** STARSHIP WAR FLEET EXACT LOCATION REACH LOCAL. **

Some time later the massive form of the 12 unsc warships exited slip space a few minutes slip space jump away from reach

;

Commander Stone akaSPARTAN-116 or as he used to be called beta 4 stared out the window on the port side of the earths guardian watching the endless sea of black as he thought about the last time he had been to reach. _He had been battling for his life. _

_He was the last of beta team and with the oni base evacuated he had nothing to lose but his life. He was thought to have died in the augmentations by the rest of the Spartans and Halsey but was snatched by the unsc marine high command to train marines in pain endurance. When reach was invaded he was tasked to lead beta team a team of marines he trained. To evacuate one of the oni research stations. Now he was fighting for his life on what was left of reach. right when his ammo ran out and he was preparing to fight unarmed against several elites and dozens of grunts. Machine gun fire tore through the air and ripped through the elites shields like a hot knife to butter soon the immediate area was cleared of the covenant but he could hear more just over the ridge._

_He looked up and saw his savoir a lone falcon putting down 20 meters away the door gunner beckoning him closer he sprinted to the falcon and jumped aboard and the falcon took to the air . four took a deep breath and secured himself in one of the seats and that's when he took in the flacons occupants there was a pilot and two marines manning the guns but there not the ones that had the lts attention there was an older man maybe around 50 he had the badges of rear admiral of naval intelligence._

_The man leaned over and inspected four." are you alright lt" he asked with a slight accent "yes sir" replied four "but what happened I thought everyone had been evacuated or killed" I would've been killed if it wasn't for these guys slapping a marine on the back". he held out a tanned hand for the lt to take four shook his hand gently and the admiral spoke." I am rear admiral Joseph dwell I was in command of ground defence of reach hah that turned out well didn't it?" I lost hundreds of men and women marine and odst'."were are we going sir" the lt asked." good question Spartan we are enroute to an oni stealth corvette the unsc Circe in low orbit'. "We sent a few mines out near a few cruisers were using them to distract the covenant while we extract you wouldn't want some nosy covenant droship chasing us now would we"._

"_no sir" four agreed" but if you don't mind me asking how did you find me"."ah yes I was wondering when you would ask we have an oni officer onboard the pillar of autum he was one of the one you evacuated he let us know you had stayed behind to give them a chance. so I organised a rescue misson"."seems a big effort just to keep me alive sir" said four." you under estimate your usefulness Spartan"._

"_Usefulness sir?" not now four were entering the Circe" four hadn't even seen the ship at all until suddenly they were landing inside the corvette. The falcon touched down and everyone jumped out._

"_With me lt"said the admiral "sir"acknowlged four. four followed the admiral up several decks to an large office presumable his because his name was on the door."Please, come in lt"the admiral stated holding open the door_

_four walked in and immediately noticed the room was already occupied it was dark so couldn't make out any features. Dwell walked in and spotted the rooms other occupant as well and smiled walking toward her with arms outstretched."Ah captain you're already here I was about to call for you" the admiral turned on the light._

four was interrupted from his musings by a nervous crewman poking his head in the door "ah sorry if I disturbed you commander but the admiral wants you on the bridge ASAP" thanks crewman" he said getting up ah he sighed "it's going to be good to see some real action".

.;

AN

IAM SORRY ABOUT THE INCREDIBLY SHORT CHAPTERS BUT I CANT MAKE LONGER ONES UNLESS I KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKE OR HATE MY STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
